


drowning in red

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [42]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marin stares at the bottle of red wine, a mid-priced Merlot, for twenty minutes before giving in and cracking it open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drowning in red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



Marin stares at the bottle of red wine, a mid-priced Merlot, for twenty minutes before giving in and cracking it open. It's a good thing it's Saturday, it makes up for the fact that it's only eleven in the morning. Last night's conversation comes to mind, and she over-fills her glass, a slight curve forming on top. 

_“You're the one who got me the job here! What did you expect after it was finished?”_

_“I expected you to run with the money like you always do!”_

Braeden hadn't even looked surprised at her words, only disappointed. Marin upends her glass, swallowing thickly. 

Braeden left first. The thought has her gulping, only tasting the bitter sharpness of alcohol. 

_“You can't blame me for leaving! I didn't fit in your life, and you didn't make any room.”_

Braeden left first. Marin refills her glass, sipping slowly and making sure she tastes the wine this time around. 

_“Why didn't you even ask me to stay?”_

Braeden left first, the rest doesn't matter. 

Marin repeats the mantra, and by the end of the bottle, last night's words are no longer in her head. 

(Her brother's are though: _you can be right or happy Marin.)_


End file.
